Liar, Liar Pants on Fire
by pastlessness
Summary: Bel and Fan hate each other, but will these feelings change when they are left alone at the Varia house for two weeks? changed from T to M for violence, no lemons. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Mwahahahaha hope you like it but this is only the prologue so get ready for more!**

******Disclaimer- i do not own anything khr, if i did it would be yaoi! ;p**  


* * *

Fran had just joined the Varia, and practically no-one cared. Well unless you count the gay lord Lussuria and the fake prince, Belphegor. Lussuria could not get enough of Fran, and how 'cute' he was. While Bel just couldn't believe his princely self was being paired up with such a child, and a peasant child at that.

After a month at the Varia house, Fran was starting to feel at home, or as at home as you can get when a blood loving killer is throwing weirdly shaped knives at you every chance he gets. They didn't hurt or anything it was just rather annoying. He tried to ignore the prince but that just made matters worse, or the prince more desperate. The pranks, knife throwing, and name calling got worse, but it didn't bother Fran. Well, until a giant hat was placed on top of his head, one with… big frog eyes, one that was supposedly a frog head… okay so not funny. It was one thing to be called a frog but another to have a head of a frog placed on his own head. Oh well. Maybe they were just meant to hate each other.

Well that's what they thought till they were left alone in the Varia household. Missions were placed and for some reason unknown, Bel and Fran were left alone in the house, for two weeks. How do you think this will turn out?


	2. Chapter 2 Day One

**Now the real fun begins, mwahahaha  
**

**Thinking is in '**_italic'_ **  
**

******Disclaimer- i do not own anything khr, if i did it would be yaoi! ;p**  


* * *

**Fran pov. **

I woke up to hear an unusual silence, normally in the Varia household you would wake up to screaming, and yelling, and smashing, and breaking, and basically anything else you could think of that would ruin a peaceful morning. But today I woke up to… silence. Well I guess I can blame that for waking up early.

I yawned widely and sat up; I tumbled out of my bed and walked over to my shared bathroom with…the fake prince. I opened the door and walked across the cold tiled floor to the duel sinks. I turned the water on and started to splash water in my face, not noticing the pair of hair cover eyes watching me. I started to brush my teeth when I heard someone speak from behind me.

"Sleepy froggy?" it was unfortunately the fake prince. And even more unfortunate on my part was that that particular fake prince just so happened to be taking a bath. I dropped my hand, letting my tooth brush hang loosely from my mouth and started at my sempai, covered in suds, sitting –naked- in the tub, as a fresh blush started to cover my cheeks.

"What is it froggy? Why are you blushing? Oh, do you want to join the prince, froggy?" he asked with a wide smirk plastered to his face.

My blush grew at his unsuspected question. I shook my head frantically and quickly finished brushing my teeth and fled from the bathroom.

* * *

**Bel pov.**

I watched curiously as the little frog fled from the bathroom. _What was with the blush_, I thought to myself. Oh well, I decided it was time to get out of the bath seeing as the water was rapidly cooling and I didn't want to be sitting in freezing cold water.

I stood up and grabbed a towel, drying myself off as I stepped out of the tub and onto the tile floor. I pulled the plug in the tub, letting the water drain. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my waist and stepped in to my princely room. The room was big, bathed in red and just right for a prince. I pulled out one of my favorite shirts from my dresser, purple and black stripped, and pulled it over my still wet head. Then I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a pair of boxers and slipped them both on before putting on a pair of white sox's and my black boots, not forgetting to place my very princely crown crookedly on my head.

I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Lussuria and his famous, mouth watering pancakes. To my disappointment I only saw the frog in the kitchen; he was standing at the counter, looking a piece of paper in his hand, with a frown.

"Ushishishi, what is it froggy?" I asked as I stood behind him, looking over his sholder to read the note too.

_Dear Fran-chan and Bel-chan,_

_Me and the other Varia members have left for missions and won't be back for two weeks or so._

_Please don't kill each other or mess up the house while were gone._

_There are some leftover's you can eat in the freezer, so don't forget to eat._

_Love mama Luss._

_p.s. VOOOII, if you mess up the house while were gone I will cut you to shreds!-_ _Squalo._

* * *

**Fran pov.**

Okay, well that explains the quiet this morning; I turn my head to look at Bel-sempai, to see he was already looking at me. I then notice how close our faces are and can't help but blush. I back away from him quickly and start looking through the fridge for something to eat.

As I start to look through the leftover chicken and mashed potatoes I feel someone- namely Bel- step behind me. I flinch and stand up grabbing the milk, I closed the fridge door, and walked over to the cabinets, pulling out a bowl and some cereal, I got a spoon from one of the draws and sit down at the counter. I start to make myself a bowl of cereal and ignore the fake prince that is still standing stupidly by the fridge.

"Why are you acting so weird today froggy?" I hear him ask. I turn to look at him only to be met face to face with him. I feel another blush rapidly making its way up to my face.

"W-What are you talking about fake prince." I mutter, looking at anything but him. He grabs my chin making my face him again.

"See your acting weird again, stupid frog, why are you so acting weird? And the prince is NOT fake." He asked again.

I could feel my blush getting darker. I quickly slapped his hand away and turned my head. I sat there for a minute and then got up to leave.

"I'm not hungry." I said before I hurried out of the room, I paced up the stairs and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. i walk over to my bed and curl up on the green comforter.

_Damn, stupid prince_, I couldn't help but think. _But he is right, I have been acting weird, whenever the stupid prince is around I can feel my heart quickening and my pulse racing. I get nervous and I can't stop blushing. I can't even go one day without thinking of the stupid prince. Just what is wrong with me?_

* * *

**Bel pov.**

What's up with the frog, he's been acting weird lately. He blushes every time I get near him and has been avoiding me lately. Ushishishi, well this could be interesting.

* * *

**this could be interesting! a little OOC i think but I'm working on it! don't forget to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3 Day Two

**Third Charter Yay!- Oh, by the way i think Bel and Fran are being a little OOC but i'm not sure, well besides Fran being love struck that is.  
**

**Thinking is in '**_italic'_ **  
**

**Disclaimer- i do not own anything khr, if i did it would be yaoi! ;p  
**

* * *

**Third person pov.**

Fran woke up to another morning of silence, stretching he got up out of his warm cozy bed. Fran stood up and walked over to his wood dresser, rummaging through it to find something to ware. He settled on a plain white t-shirt and some lose fitting blue jeans, settling to go barefoot. Fran made his way across his room and peeked into the bathroom for any sign of Bel. When he didn't see him he slowly crept inside, locking both doors so Bel couldn't walk in on him.

At that Fran proceeded to do his morning routine, splash water on his face, brush his teeth, and comb his cow licked head of hair. After said activities were done Fran unlocked the doors and made his way down the stairs to get something to eat, all the while hoping Bel would not be down stairs. And surprisingly he wasn't.

Fran entered the kitchen and, feeling hungry, decided to make himself some toast. After popping his toast into the toaster, Fran reached into the fridge to grab some jelly to put on his toast and slathered it on when the toast was ready. He moved to the table and sat down ready to quench to his hungry stomach. Suddenly he felt a knife stab into his back. Fan flinched, though not from pain, and reluctantly turned around.

"Senpaiii, please don't stab me." Fran drawled out, secretly thanking that he could keep his voice steady.

"Ushishishi, don't tell the prince what to do." He said and threw another knife; this one embedded itself into Fran's arm. Fran took the knives, bent them and then threw them to the floor.

"Don't break the prince's stuff, froggy." Bel growled.

"I don't see a prince all I see is a fake prince." Fran stated. Fran started eating his toast aware of the fact that he had a murderous stare to his back. " Senpaiii, stop staring at me, you're scaring me"

Suddenly Fran was ripped off his seat and thrown to the ground, then something sat onto of him. Fran looked up at Bel and struggled, trying to sit up. Bel stayed in place, holding down the frog underneath him, trapping him with a hand on either side of his head. Fran looked up at the prince who was still grinning like a manic.

"W-what is it, s-senpai?" Fran stuttered, then cursed himself for stuttering. Bel moved closer to Fran so their noses were touching. Fran blushed at the closeness and turned his head. " Y-your to c-close Fake prince senpai."

Bel looked down at the little blushing frog under him. Then he questioned himself, _what did I just do? Why did I get the sudden urge to push him down? Damn now I have to think of something. _Bel looked around then saw the jar on the counter, then faced Fran again.

"Ne, froggy why were you using the prince's jelly?" He asked making sure his voice sounded angry.

Fran looked up to the counter and noticed indeed he had used Bel's strawberry jelly. Fran gulped slowly then, still blushing, faced Bel and opened his mouth to say the first thing that came to his mind. "I didn't have your name on it." _Stupid! Are you asking to die, _Fran yelled at himself inside his head.

"Yes it did froggy, you just didn't look." Bel smirked and lifted off a bit till he was sitting up straight on top of the young teen. "Ushishishi, now how to punish you."

Fran's thoughts immediately went south and the blush adorning his face grew redder, if that was even possible. Fran wiggled a bit under his senpai, hoping he wouldn't notice, to bad for him, he did.

"Ne froggy, what are you thinking about? Ushishishi, oh, is that the sort of punishment you want?" Bel smirked and started to lean back down when he suddenly got an elbow to his cheek. Fran Blushed at Bel's words and scrambled out from underneath him, elbowing him in the process.

Fran made a mad dash up the stairs into his room, slamming the door behind him. _What was that!, _Fran thought_, I can't…I don't…I think… I don't understand why I'm acting so nervous around Bel, maybe I need to do some research._

**Fran pov.**

I poked my head out of my room and looked down the halls, no Bel there. I made my way down the hall the stopped at the most disturbing room I think I would ever see. I quickly opened the door to Lussuria's room and snuck inside. I mean if I wanted to get information on 'feelings' then what better place to go that to the over feeling gay lords room.

I walked inside and stopped dead in my tracks, Lussuria's room was full of clothes and clothes and clothes. I walked further into the room and saw a stack of magazines on his bed that looked like they were used one too many times. That sent a creepy shiver up my spine. I moved past all of the colorful décor and furniture, not caring to step over any of the vibrant colored clothes that lay strewn across the floor. I reached his book shelf that had everything romance, and romance, and romance.

I picked up a book randomly and opened it up to the middle, it was a yaoi manga and the scene I just saw was, well not for the innocent minded. I felt a blush grow across my face and I put the book back. Now I'm starting to think it wasn't such a good idea to come in here. Who knows how many perverted things he has in here. I look through the books on the self more carefully this time and come across a book titled "Get to Know You're Feelings" I carefully pick the book up and decide I've had enough time in the room for a life time. I head out of the room when I tripped on something and fell over. I look back behind me and see a box. Not just any box, a box labeled "Adult Contents- KEEP OUT". You know that old saying -curiosity killed the cat, I wish I had died then, before I opened the box.

I opened the box out of curiosity, and couldn't help but blush deeply. Inside the box were adult toys, and not just a few, it was so pack I was surprised I hadn't exploded. I quickly closed the box and made a run for it. I ran out of the room as quick as I could, not looking where I was going, which in turn made me run into something.

"Ouch Frog, what the heck." Or someone. I backed up and was about to make another run for it when I noticed Bel pick something up. It was then that I noticed I had dropped the book I had been holding. "'Get to Know You're Fee-'Hey, what are you doing froggy" before he could finish reading the title I snatched the book from him and ran. I ran to my room and slammed the door closed, **again.** Breathing heavily, I figured I had had enough excitement for one day. I made my way over to my bed and sank into it, letting the over whelming urge of sleep take me over.

**Bel pov.**

After the frog ran out of the kitchen I got bored, I decided to eat the last piece of taste the frog had left. After that I put away the strawberry jelly for another time, wouldn't want to leave it out and it get spoiled. I made my way upstairs thinking, _what was the frog's problem this morning. Stupid frog, elbowed me in my princely face. Stupid, peasant, froggy, cute, delicious…WAIT, what. I don't not think the cute froggy is… no, the frog is not cute. He looks like a frog and he is a frog._

In the middle of the debate I was having with myself I wasn't looking where I was going and was surprised when I was knocked off my feet by a certain frog. "Ouch frog, what the heck." I scowled as I looked up at the frog. He looked panicked and at the same time he was blushing. _Cute…wait, no, no, no, bad Bel._ Just as the frog started to run again I found a book I assumed was his on the floor. I picked it up and began to read the title "'Get to Know You're Fee-'Hey, what are you doing froggy" he snatched the book out of my hands before I had a chance to finish saying the title. The he ran back to his room and slammed the door shut.

It didn't matter though I already knew what the book had said, _'Get to Know You're Feelings' really, interesting. _Oh how I can't wait for tomorrow. The little frog just keeps getting even more interesting by the day. I couldn't help but smirk to myself, _oh yes, we are going to have a lot of fun my little frog._

* * *

**okay i know i havn't gone far but before i go anyfurther i am taking request if you have any ideas about what should happen next. Also i know i have a lot of work to do still to make the story better so if you have any suggestion please tell me. hope you have enjoyed it so far, till the next chapter, bye bye- don't forget to comment! :D**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Day Three part 1

**okay so sorry i haven't updated in a while i have be sooooo sick and it was torture to even sit up so i took a brake. Yay! but i am sad to say that i am still sick, but i decided to be nice and and another chapter, albeit short, but it is still a chapter. so enjoy, sorry for any misspelling, have fun reading.**

* * *

**Fran's pov.**

When I woke up I felt like I had had a weird dream. In the dream I had gone into the gay lord's room and been surrounded by a forest of exotic and colorful clothes. I was looking for something, something I needed to help me with Bel but I can't remember what. But I found it then went to leave the scary room and tripped over a box of… _Wait!_ That wasn't a dream. _Shoot, Bel read the title, well he's just aa stupid fake price so maybe he didn't… who am I kidding he so read it._

Oh well. Deciding I've had enough reminiscing for one morning I choose to spend my first hour in the morning reading the book I stole- no, borrowed from Lussuria's room. I opened the simple purple cover and started to read.

You're Feelings: Chapter one 

Crush

First of all you'll notice your crush when you start to act differently towards them. Maybe you'll start to act shy or nervous or stutter. You may not even notice the change at first but after time you will start to notice your reactions to your crush are different then before. After a while you may notice that you care for this person or you care if this person cares for you. It may not be easy to sort out at first but after reading this you may start to notice how some of your behavior is not as usual as you think it is.

_Say what, no no no no no!,_ I couldn't help but shake my head, _I do not have a crush on the stupid fake prince! Can never happen, EVER!_ At that I decide to stop reading, I was not about to listen to some stupid book telling me I had a, ugh dare I say it, 'crush' on a stupid manic who had a craving for human blood.

I decided to take a shower to clear my head and then just go back to bed. I just then noticed how I had been sleeping a lot lately. Well it wasn't like there was anything else to do so I guess sleeping was a good pass time.

I grabbed a pair of loose fitting black shorts and a white tank top, then a pair of black boxers and some green cozy socks. I walked into the bathroom and looked both the doors so the stupid fake prince would walk in on me. I striped down from yesterdays clothes that I had forgotten to change out of. I turned on the water so it was just right and slipped in while it was still filling so it would slowly rise around me. _I don't like the fake prince, _I thought as I yawned widely. That was the last thing I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**i know i know it was really short, don't hate me. i'll do better next chapter, hopefully i will be better next chapter. if you have an suggestions i am welcome to them, keep reading, love you guys, bye-bye! DONT FORGET TO COMMENT!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Day Three part 2

**okay okay i know it has been forever since i last updated but i am terrible at updating. anyway for anyone who has stuck around this long here is another chapter. and yes, froggy fell asleep in the tub. thinking in '**_italics_**'  
**

**Fran: i am not liking where this story is going  
**

**Bel: i agree with the froggy  
**

**Fran: stupid fake prince  
**

**Bel: *throws knife* the prince isn't stupid or fake  
**

**Me: *shrugs* anyway, disclaimer: i do not own khr if i did it would be total B26!  
**

**Bel and Fran: WHAT!**

* * *

**Bel pov.**

I slept in today, which is not normal for me. I normally wake up early due to so much ear busting yelling and things hitting the walls. Since that was absent I slept in, the prince is not happy. All the time I was sleeping I could have been toying with my… _no, _the frog, _I am not calling the frog mine, he is everyone's frog to kill, well not kill, that's my job._ I don't know why but when I thought of the frog as being everyone's and not mine made my chest hurt. _Maybe heartburn, _I thought absently.

I walked over to my con-joined bathroom with the frog, wanting to get a shower. I didn't bother getting clothes and just walked in; I would just use a towel. When I tried to open my door it wouldn't budge, _locked_, why was it locked? I listed through the door and didn't hear anything; _the frog must have forgotten to lock it after his shower._ I took out one of my many knives I had on me and picked the lock with it.

I walked into the steam room. I still didn't hear anything so I assumed the frog wasn't in the room. I undressed myself and walked over to the tub. It was full of cold water. _Well that won't do, _I thought. I reached into the cold water looking for the plug. I was startled when, instead, I felt something cold and soft, and very human like. I grabbed it and pulled it above the water. It was a leg. _It's fra- froggy. _But his head wasn't above water, is he dead? No, he can't be dead; it's my job to kill him.

I reach into the water and pull up the frog, into my arms. I lifted him from the water and laid him on the tiled floor. His wet, green hair lay around his head like a halo, droplets of water cascading from his face. He looked breath taking, _wait no, seriously what is wrong with me today. _I leaned down to his soft-no, froggy lips, no breath. Hmm, I put my fingers to his neck, he has a slight pulse. Well now what, the froggy has drowned and mama Luss isn't here. What did he say; when someone has drowned you do… CPR. But he's a frog how am I supposed to do CPR on a frog. But if I don't I can't kill him later.

After a minute of debating in which I totally forgot my dying frog, I decided I would try CPR. I leaned down and closed his nose with my thumb and fore finger. I then lowered my lips onto his and blew; all I could think of was how soft his lips were. I pulled back and started pumping his chest, like you do in CPR. I continued on this rotation until I pulled back and he spit up water. He started chocking and water flooded from his mouth. He looked up at me with weak eyes "Be-Bel senpai?" he chocked out before he passed out.

_Well now what. _I couldn't just leave him on the floor so for some reason I was compelled to pick up his naked body (how I didn't notice that fact before, I would never know), bridal style and carry him to my room. I would have gone to his room but his door was locked. I laid him on my bed before I went to my dresser and pulled out two big shirts, two pairs of blue boxers, and two pairs of shorts. I lifted his still wet body up and slipped on the over sized shirt, then the boxers. I decided not to put on the shorts; they were too big for him and would slide of, the oversized shirt went down to his mid thighs anyway.

I then put on my clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. I suddenly felt really tired; I mean how many chances do you get to revive a frog, which would make anyone tired. I looked back at the frog, he had such a small lithe body, almost like a girls. His hair framed his face beautifully, and he had such small pink lips. I crawled across the bed so I was leaning over the froggy. I had the sudden urge to kiss him, to feel those soft lips, so I did. I leaded down and put a long chaste kiss upon his lips. He didn't wake up.

"I'm tired" I complained before I plopped down, almost all the way on top of him. I had my arm and leg laid over him, almost pinning him on the bed. I was really tired, maybe it would be a good idea to take a nap, so I did.

* * *

**Fran: i feel violated**

**Bel: so do i  
**

**Fran: how do you feel violated, i was unconscious almost the whole time and you were molesting me!  
**

**Bel: it's not like i could help it, I'm not writing the story, Past is! it's not like i would ever kiss you- maybe.  
**

**Fran: ... maybe  
**

**Me: okay then, this is getting weird. so i hope you liked this very short chapter. i had writers block for this and the last chapter so the kinda suck. it maybe a little while till i publish my next chapter because i need to find inspiration or something to figure out my next chapter, I'm stuck half way through it. thank you for reading, don't forget to COMMENT!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Day Four part 1

**okay i finally updated! this chapter suck and i have no idea where this story is going- i am making it up as i go along. but i tried to let Fran have his little melt down moment so i could go ahead and get to the good parts.**

_thinking_**  
**

writing_  
_

* * *

Fran pov

When I woke up I was confused and suffocating. Something heavy was on my chest. I looked down and saw a mop of blonde hair. It took me a few seconds before I realized who the mop of hair belonged to. Then it all hit me. I was lying in my senpai's bed, in _his _clothes, with my senpai crushing me. _Can anyone say rape?_

I moved around underneath the fake prince till I was able to get my previously pinned arm free. Then the fun began, I started to poke him rapidly in the back but all that got me was a shuffle, and a kick I the ankle- _ow. _So I started to play with his face, he grumbled and then kicked me again, okay now my ankle really was hurting. I sighed heavily and looked around; I hadn't really been in his room before. Let's say I was expecting a lot more blood, at least something to do with his prince the ripper side anyway. The only thing that would even hint a blood thirst creep lived in the room was his oddly shaped knives on his night stand.

_Wait, _I smirked and reached over to the knives, I barely managed to reach one but when I did I held it firmly in my hand. I studied the knife for a second before I held it to the fake prince's throat, I put a tiny bit of pressure on it and the blade drew blood. It wasn't much blood, only a drop or two. I stared at the blood fascinated, I wanted to lick it off his neck, but I couldn't reach, I was still under him. Speaking of which, I took the oddly shaped knife and quickly jabbed it into his arm, I then squinted my eyes shut ready for the yelling, but it never came. I opened one eye and seeing no immediate danger I opened the other, and then looked at Bel.

He was looking at me, I think. His unruly bangs were covering his eyes but his face was, well facing me. I moved around under him trying to hint that I wanted up but he didn't budge. "Bel senpai…" I was debating on what to say, should I say '_hey your heavy get off' _or maybe '_get off you stupid fake prince senpai' _they kind of sounded the same, I wanted go for something more original, or at least something that would get him off me, "…Did you steal me innocence?" I asked in a bored tone.

Bel looked at me like I had just slapped him in the face; I watched his face go from surprise to anger to… embarrassment? _WTF?_ He looked at me; _I'm guessing, _and frowned. "Why would the frog think that?" he asked. I looked at him as if he was crazy, well, crazier. Did he not notice the position we were in?

"I don't know maybe because I'm in your bed… _with _you and wearing _your_ clothes." I said in a very bored tone. He looked at me and blushed again; I couldn't help it, I blushed too. He looked at me and snickered, "Why are you blushing? Ushishishi." I looked at him and threw back, "Your blushing too." He suddenly stood up on the bed, startling me, and frowned. "Princes don't blush. Stupid frog peasants do." With that he left the room and slammed the bathroom door shut. I sighed heavily and made my way to my room.

When I got to my room I sat down on the edge of my bed and thought. That's when it hit me. _Bel saw me naked, NAKED FOR PETE'S SAKE! Wait whose Pete- IT DOESN'T MATTER BEL JUST SAW YOU NAKED. YOU JUST HAD TO FALL ASLEEP IN THE TUB DIDN'T YOU, DIDN'T YOU! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_ In conclusions, yes I remembered that I had fallen asleep in the tub and yes I remember Bel bringing me back to life but at the moment I really wished he hadn't I mean-HE SAW ME NAKED! I tried to gather myself together, I really did, it just didn't work. Before I knew it I was tearing my room apart for the book I had stol- borrowed from Luss's room.

Finally I found it wedged between my bed and the wall. I opened it up to where I left off, I read intently.

You're Feelings: Chapter one

Noticing

You need to start paying more attention to the person you have a crush on, once you establish that crush. You need to observe them and see how they act around you and the people around you. Take notice of the things they say and do with you. Take in every gesture as an opportunity to know them better.

I looked at the book with a WTF look, but read on.

When you say or do something see how they react. Notice how they tend to act around you and how they act around others.

Okay this book was starting to sound like a stalker101 handbook, but I continued reading

You may start to notice little things they do that just makes your heart want to sing. Maybe they pick up something you dropped and smile at you kindly.

_Or pull your naked body out of a bathtub full of water and save you from drowning with a creepy smirk._

Or they treat you kindly

_Yeah, like after reviving you from the brink of death they kindly dress your naked body in their clothes._

But the main thing they do to make you like them is just being them.

_Yeah right, I do not and will never love the fake prince. WAIT, who said anything about love. I didn't nope, nope, nope._ I fisted my hands in my hair and shook my head. _This cannot be happening; I must be losing my mind. Why does the stupid fake prince make me so confused?_

I had had enough. I ran out of my room, bypassing Bel who had just finished his shower, and ran barefoot, out the front door. I didn't know where I was running and how far I could get with no shoes and not even a pair of pants, but I just wanted to run. I couldn't think, Bel was messing up my mind. I continued to run until I reached an abandoned ally. I should have known better, abandoned allies are always where the hero's get jumped.

_To Be Continued… (Dun dun dun)_

* * *

**okay then i have no idea where this story is going, im just typing as i think so who knows where its going, cause i sure don't. thanks for reading if you stayed with me this long. sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes (hope it wasn't rush and that it was the reaction you were looking for)- i got on a roll and wound up typing this really late- though it could be technically called really early- 3 in the morning! XP. ANYWAY PLEASE REVEIW! love you guys- till the next chapter!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Day Four part 2

**Okay so last time we saw Fran he was in a dark alley... i'm truly sorry for what comes next. plz forgive me! anway please enjoy this next chapter if you can! **

_thinking _**  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything khr! sadness- anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Fran rested against the cold brick wall of the empty alley way. He was panting harshly his breath ragged. It wasn't till he calmed down that he noticed how cold he was. _That's what you get for running out of the house without shoes and nothing but boxers and a T-shirt, _Fran thought to himself. He took in his surrounding finally realizing he was outside, with nothing but boxers and a T-shirt. It was like he was just asking to be attacked, and he was in a dark alley no less. Fran sighed heavily and decided to go somewhere else to collect his thoughts, somewhere where there was a lesser chance of being ambushed.

Fran started to walk down the alley way to the nearly empty street when someone crabbed the back of his- Bel's shirt. Fran chocked as the collar of the shirt strangled his neck. "What are you doing, Let me go!" Fran shouted furiously, twisting in his captors grip to get loose. Fran continued to struggle until he heard something that made his blood run cold. An evil laugh echoed in his ears, one that could not be mistaken for any other.

"Ushesheshe, what's the matter toad?" His captor laughed maliciously. Fran froze in his midst of struggling. He knew this person and he really did not want to be alone in abandoned alley with such a person. Fran started struggling on a whole new level, a level of panic and fear. His captor just laughed harder, "Ushesheshe, what is it toad? Scared?"

His captor tugged hard on the shirt Fran was wearing before he threw him against the alley wall, "Don't move toad." His attacker whispered into his ear. His captor lifted off Fran a bit before turning him around and shoving his back against the wall. Fran could finally see his captor clearly and his suspicions were horribly correct, there stood no one other than Bel's twin brother, Rasiel. Rasiel smiled wickedly, even his smile was a twin with Bel's, but Rasiel's was creepier and much scarier than Bel's.

Rasiel pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to Fran's neck enjoying the way he stiffened and held in his breath. Rasiel put tiny amount of pressure on the knife and a small trickle of blood ran down Fran's neck, Rasiel lapped it up quickly. "Ushesheshe, the toad has some nice blood, for a toad anyway." Rasiel moved the knife from Fran's neck and lifted it high above his head. "Makes me want more, ushesheshe." Rasiel swung the knife down and lodged it into Fran's shoulder, making the boy cry out loudly, forgetting to keep his emotionless mask in place.

Hearing the boy scream, made Rasiel want to hear more. He took the knife out of Fran's shoulder before he dug it back in again. Fran cried out even louder as tears began to leak out of his tightly shut eyes. He was biting his lip so hard it started to bleed. Rasiel laughed again, "Usheshehshe, aw is the toad bleeding?" Rasiel twisted the knife in Fran's shoulder before he yanked it out and instead ran it down Fran's leg, making a shallow cut. Rasiel lifted the knife to his lips and licked along the blade, his tongue stained red.

Fran could feel blood dripping down from his shoulder wound, staining the shirt he was wearing a deep scarlet. The stain spread from his shoulder and down his chest, showing just how much blood he was losing. Fran could feel himself losing consciousness, and quickly. Was this the day he was going to die?

"FROGGY!"

BEL POV

I watched as the froggy ran past me, still wearing my clothes. I heard the front door open and then slam closed. I shrugged and went to my room and started to change. _What's up with my frog- __the__ froggy lately, what's with me lately. I have never been nice to the frog before and now for some reason all I want to do is… I don't know what I want to do. _I slipped on a pair of jeans and one of my favorite stripped shirts, then sat on my bed still thinking._ It's just so weird. What has my- the stupid frog done to me?_ I look around my room for no particular reason, something seemed wrong. _Where's the frog? _I think before I walk out of my room.

The last time I saw him he ran outside. I have a bad feeling about this. I walk down the stairs and to the front door. I slip on my shoes and notice the frog's were still there, _stupid frog forgot his shoes. _I reach over and grab them before I walk outside. It's slightly chilly outside, and I'm fully dressed. That made me slightly more aware that the frog had run outside in nothing but boxers and a shirt. _Great, who now's how many perverts are out there trying to take advantage of my frog. NO, not my frog, geez what is wrong with me? _

I continue walking until I reached the town, I hadn't seen him so far so he must be around here somewhere. I continued on, occasionally asking someone on the street if they had seen him. I was about to give up but decided to ask one last person. I saw an old man walking down the street and tried my luck with him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, "Ushishishi, sir have you seen a young teen with green hair and eyes, around anywhere?" he looked at me strangely before recognition appeared on his face. I was confused however when his face went from recognition to grief.

"Young man, I'm afraid that young lad may be dead." He said sadly.

I was confused, _Dead, what did he mean dead. _I asked his as much and he shook his head solemnly. He pointed at an alley at the opposite end of the street and said "I saw a man who looked similar to you. He was attacking the boy. I'm sorry but the lad didn't look well, I wanted to help but I'm afraid I might have made things worse." The man sighed and walked away from me.

It took me a second to register what the man had said and when it did I bolted as fast as I could to the alley way. It took me less than thirty seconds to reach the alley but even that was too much time. The sight before me was almost enough to make me sick. There in the alley, lay a semi conscious Fran and my twin Rasiel. Both were covered from head to toe in blood and it didn't have to take brains to know, none of it belonged to Rasiel. I looked at the frog, I was sure if he wasn't covered in blood he would be ghostly pale. He wasn't moving.

"FROGGY!" I yelled out. I ran into the alley, straight at Rasiel. He jumped out of the way and laughed deeply, "Ushesheshe, I just wanted to play with the toad a bit but now things are getting too out of hand. Ushesheshe, I will be taking my leave." At that he ran down the alley and jumped onto a fire escape before disappearing into the cold autumn air. I didn't pay attention to him though, I was looking at Fran. He wasn't moving. When Rasiel let him go he slid down the wall and just stayed there. He looked bad; I walked over to him but didn't touch him.

"Froggy?" I all but whispered, "Froggy?" I finally reached out and shakily touched his face. I looked down at his chest; it was moving but only slightly and seemed to hitch slightly. I sighed in slight relief, at least he was breathing. I reach over and carefully picked him up bridal style. Fran didn't move, looked at him worriedly before I ran home, though making sure to keep a secure hold on Fran. It took me five minutes to get home but it seemed so much longer.

I threw open the front door, not bothering to close it. I went to my room and laid Fran on the bed. I then went to our shared bathroom and got a pair of scissors, a wash cloth and small bowl of water, pain medicine, and some bandages. I walked back into the room, Fran still hadn't moved. I walked over to him and cut the shirt was wearing, I cut the front of it and the sleeve of his injured shoulder. I lifted him up gently and slowly pulled the shirt off him. I then set to work cleaning him; I cleaned his shoulder first, so it didn't get infected. Then I wrapped it. I started to clean the rest of him and bandaged his leg. He would need a bath but this was the best I could do for now. He wasn't awake to take the pills so I gave him a shot instead. I could tell when the medicine kicked in because he started breathing more regularly and his body started to relax.

I looked at his face and laid the back of my hand against his cheek gently. I sighed. _What am I going to do with you froggy? Why do I care about you so much? Normally I would try and convince myself that I saved you because I want to be the one to kill you… but right now, I don't think that's true. I think I might actually like you. _

I sighed heavily and covered Fran up with my comforter. I pulled a chair up to the bed and sat in it; I gently lifted his hand and put it to my cheek. I could feel a tear leak from my eyes. _Come on Fran please be okay, I beg you please be okay._

To be continued…

* * *

**okay don't hate me! i didn't want to hurt Fran but it came out that way. so what did you think? i finally had Bel recognize his feelings, Yay! (sorry for any misspelling or grammar mistakes) Anyway, till the next chapter! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!**


	8. Chapter 8 Day Seven

**Hey, sorry it has been so long. Since school started i can only type on the weekends and along with chores and my other stories, i find a hard time to work on this. Hopefully it will live up to you're standards. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. ENJOY!**

_thinking_**  
**

'dreaming'

"speaking"_  
_

**Fran: i can't believe you left me with a stab wound for almost a month. And you didn't even write if i was okay or not!  
**

**Me: Well sorry, i was busy.  
**

**Fran: *****deadpan* ****You're so busy you're willing to leave me on the brink of death?  
**

**Me: Well... yes.  
**

**Bel: Ushishishi, poor froggy.  
**

**Fran: *glares* Disclaimer: Past does not own KHR. If she did i would put her there so i could use my box weapon on her.  
**

**Me: YIKES!**

* * *

Fran POV

When I woke up I immediately shot up, _Rasiel, he was attacking me and-_, I hissed in pain. My shoulder, _oh, that's right, Rasiel stabbed me in the shoulder_. I looked around and noticed I was once again in Bel's room. Geez, he must have saved me again, what's wrong with everybody this week? I lay back down gently, minding my shoulder. It hurt like hell, my leg stung a bit but oh man, my shoulder hurt. I felt a tug on my hand and look down at it. I was surprised however to find a mop of blond hair on top of my hand.

I lifted my other arm to wake him up but cringe when it caused pain to seep through my wound. I laid back down again and inhaled, geez it hurt so bad. Soon the pain got so bad I was starting to lose consciousness again. The room went black.

…

I woke up again but this time the pain was gone and Bel was awake. I looked over at him and apparently he hadn't noticed I was awake yet, he was holding my hand. He had a sad, pained expression on his face. I decided to say something, "B-Bel, sssenpaai." My voice was shaky and cracked, my throat was raw. Bel lifted his head and looked at me; he looked surprised, his mouth formed in a thin line. Realizing I really was awake he leaned forward; he reached forward and stroked back hair from my face. He smiled weakly, he was pale, "Hey Fran how are you feeling?" He asked, his voice free of any humor and face void of his normal creepy smile.

I looked at him confused, _Fran, since when did he call me Fran,_ "What happened I don't remember much after Rasiel stabbed me in the shoulder."

He sighed, letting his lips form a straight line again, "Well I went out looking for you and I found you. You were half dead with Rasiel standing over you; if I had... if I had been even a little bit later you would be dead Fran." He looked at me solemnly. I shivered at the thought.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. I didn't want to drop the conversation into silence. He looked at me and brushed his thumb against my cheek.

"Two days." He frowned, "You had a high fever, it only went down this morning. That's probably why you woke up."

"Huh, no wonder I'm so hungry." I joke, but Bel doesn't laugh, he looks at me like he's in pain. I was starting to worry, "Bel… what's wrong?" I finally ask.

Bel opens his mouth then shuts it again, he does this several times before he finally says, "Fran you could have died! I was so worried about you and you… you just joke about it. Fran you were seriously hurt and... and… can't you show emotion this once? Weren't you scared or terrified or mad or… or anything? Why don't you cry or shout or yell or something! Is it because of me? Do you not want to show emotion to me, is that it?" Bel was panting by the end of his rant. He looked down, hiding his face even more with his bangs.

I could feel my surprise showing on my face. I sighed and looked down at my hand which Bel was still holding. His hand was shaking slightly. I curled my fingers tightly around his and squeezed. Bel jerked his head up by the action. Then I saw surprise form onto his face, it slowly turned into relief. It was then that I noticed I had tears running down my face. Bel toke his free hand and wiped them away with a gentleness I never knew he had. I felt him squeeze my hand as if for reassurance, then lift it his chest, he let out a sigh of what I believed to be relief.

"Get some sleep Fran, you're still weak." He said laying our hands down onto my chest. He was right I did feel weak; I nodded stiffly and let myself be lulled into a deep slumber, keeping Bel's hand entwined with mine.

LINEBREAK

'I ran into an alley, it was dark, I didn't like it. I tried to turn and run but I couldn't move, it was as if my feet were glued to the ground. I hear a laugh, then another. Rasiel appears, he stabs my shoulder, and it hurts. I try to get away but I'm frozen, my feet won't listen. Rasiel won't stop cutting me, his laughter is echoing in my head. I'm scared. Suddenly he's gone. Then someone is hugging me, I feel safe, and warm. I look to the one hugging me, it's Bel. I sigh in relief, he smiles at me, and so I smile back. Then he leans down and kisses me. I'm shocked at first but then kiss back. His lips are warm against mine, his embrace gentle. I start to feel happy, so happy that I'm there with Bel and nobody else. I can't explain it, wait, yes I can. I think I love hi-'

Suddenly I woke up, I felt a missing warmth, I realized I wasn't holding Bel's hand anymore. I looked to my side where Bel was sitting last time I woke up, now he wasn't. I start to feel cold and lonely; I let out a pathetic whine and try to sit up. But my shoulder, still hurting like hell, didn't permit me. I felt tears slowly welling up in my eyes at both the pain and pang of loneliness. I squinted my eyes shut, trying and failing to keep in my tears. I wasn't able to and one slid down my cheek. I felt something warm touch my face, catching the tear. I open my eyes and see Bel standing over me, a slight hint of worry shone on his face.

"It's okay Fran I'm right here. I just went to get you some more medicine and clothes." Bel cooed to me gently. I raised my hand and cupped it behind his, which was still on my cheek. I saw his lips twitch into what seemed to be a smile before he slipped his hand out of mine. He went to the chair where now sat some clothes. He picked them up and sat them by my side, then slid the comforter off me. The air was cold but not as cold as when I found Bel was gone.

"Can you sit up?" He asked me, I would have said yes but even with my stubbornness I know it would be impossible. I shake my head and face away from him, I hear him chuckle slightly. He put one of his arms behind my neck and the other on my side as he gently lifts me into the sitting position. He holds me steady with one arm and with the other he slowly takes off my shirt. I shiver slightly as Bel grabs the new shirt; I can tell it's again Bel's because of the large size.

He slips it on easily and then lays me back down. He moves the covers further and I notice I am only wearing boxers and he was going to change them. I feel my face turn bright red and I turn my head to burry my face in the pillow.

LINEBREAK

"Come on. It wasn't that bad. Can you at least look at me?" Bel pleaded.

"No. I am never looking at you again." I mumble embarrassed.

"It wasn't like I haven't seen you naked before Fran." He huffed out. I snap my head to look at him, _when exactly did he see my naked? _"Remember the time you almost drowned in the tub? You were completely naked then, and you know I've walked in on you while you were in the shower before. It's nothing I haven't seen."

I blush and turn away again. _I forgot about that. But so what, I feel self conscious when he looks at me. Wait, wait, wait, what. What am I a teenage girl? Who cares if he's seen me naked, if it was Squalo I wouldn't care. So why when it's Bel, and why do I want to be with him? And the dream I had. I had said Il-lll-llllllloved h-him. How could I love him? It's not possible, totally wrong. _In the corner of my eye I look over to Bel. He's looking at me with a small smirk on his lips. Suddenly he leans forward and grabs my hand, then uses his free hand to turn my face to look at him. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"See, nothing to be embarrassed about." He grins devilishly. I blush even deeper and turn away but I don't let go of his hand. Because I like it, I like his warmth and his smell and… I think… I like him. I squeeze his hand tight and close my eyes, still trying to process my newly realized feelings.

To be continued…

* * *

**Hoped you liked this very, very, very short chapter. i apologize for that, i will make it a really good chapter next time to make it up to you. Thank you for reading, DONT FORGET TO COMMENT! **


	9. Chapter 9 Day Eight

**Kill me, kill me now! I am so sorry that it took so loooong to write another chapter! You should burn me at the stake (please don't) So this is really really short but i thought you might like to read what happens next, even if it's short so here you go! Sorry for all the mistakes, please no flames and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Fran was sitting on the roof of the Varia mansion, thinking. He pulled his standard Varia coat closer to his body as a sudden gust of cold wind swept by him. Why was he sitting alone up on the cold roof? He knew why. He liked Bel and he couldn't stand it. He was getting close to the end of his rope. He loved Bel, even if he was a psycho path. He just didn't know what to do. He shivered violently and sneezed, it was getting cold.

Just why did it have to become like this? Why did he have to love such a cruel, foul mouthed, twisted person such as Bel? Though he knew that he had also learned how unrecognizably kind and stupidly caring the fake price was. For the past few days Bel had taken care of him, even saved his life. Why couldn't he have stayed the psychotic blood lover he always was? Damn it.

"Fran? What are you doing up here?" Fran heard Bel ask from behind him. Fran whipped his head around, not expecting to see Bel up on the roof.

"Just thinking Bel senpai." Fran replied dully before turning back around. Fran heard Bel walk closer until he was right beside him.

"Back to using 'senpai' now are we? Ushishishi." Bel said playfully though he sounded a little hurt. Fran simply grunted and turned to the side as much as his still injured shoulder was willing to let him. Fran still hadn't fully recovered but he was able to move around without any of Bel's help, a fact he had been taking full advantage of.

"You've been acting weird froggy." Bel leaned over and whispered into Fran's ear. "Why is that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about senpai." Fran replied, suppressing a shiver. Bel leaned back a bit and giggled, Fran looked at him questioningly.

"Really?" He asked looking slightly amused. "For a while now you've been stuttering, blushing, nervous, and sometimes avoiding me. Now if that's not weird then what is froggy?"

"Bel senpai, I have never blushed in my life." A lie and they both knew it. "I'm starting to wonder if you're seeing things." Fran stated blandly though inside he was slightly panicked. Bel was never one to notice anything about anyone other than himself so the fact that he noticed his behavior was slightly frightening.

"Then what's this?" Fran's eyes widened slightly as Bel retrieved something from behind his back. Bel had his book, 'Get to Know Your Feelings'.

"B-bel senpai have you been going through Lussuria's room again?" Fran could hear his voice cracking and his palms were starting to sweat, but he ignored it.

"Ushishishi, no. But you have froggy, considering this was in your room." Bel grinned widely. He set the book down and walked closer to Fran until he was standing over him.

"What were you doing in my room?" Fran could feel his heart racing_, just what was Bel getting at?_

"Looking for you." Bel giggled again and squatted down infront of Fran, who drew his knees up to his chest. "Now according to this book, all the symptoms you've been having say one thing." He leaned in close to Fran so his lips were just brushing his earlobe. "That you're in L-O-V-E."

"Th-that's stupid. I am not in love." Fran stuttered, resisting the temptation to grab his ear and back away. _Did he find out I like him?_

"Really, because-" He leaned forward bringing his lips onto Fran's. Fran's eyes widened dramatically before he shut them, leaning into the kiss. After another minute Bel pulled back and smirked. "I don't think its stupid at all."

"What did- why did you- huh?" Fran was confused, deeply confused. Bel smiled and leaned forward again, just a breath away from Fran's lips.

"Because I like you Fran, that's why." Bel leaned back to get a good look at Fran's shocked face.

"You- _you _like _me_?" Fran's mind was going a mile a minute, he didn't understand, he went through all sorts trouble and all different emotions just to be plainly confessed to, can anyone say not fair. "No no nononono, you big jerk, you can't just- while I've been- just no."

"What? I can't love you when you've been piling over your emotions for days on end? While all I've been doing is worrying about you nonstop." Bel smirked sadly.

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Bel pulled Fran forward into a hug. Fran nuzzled his head into Bel's shoulder, breathing in his scent. "Now isn't there something you have to say?"

"Um thank you?"

"Nope."

"I love you."

"Good boy." Bel squeezed Fran tighter, loving the warmth of the boy.

"Aaaa-choo." Fran suddenly sneezed.

"You cold?" Bel asked. Fran nodded into Bel's shirt and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Bel chuckled and picked Fran up, carrying him bridal style back into the Varia mansion.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Okay so again I say you can kill me because it was soo short and sappy and cheesy and rushed. I know i probably misspelled a lot so if you point them out i will go back and correct them all. If you read my story B26 with kids i encourage you to vote on their child's name if you haven't already. hope you liked it!**

**Fran: That... was too sappy.**

**Bel: I agree with the Froggy  
**

**Fran: Don't agree with me.  
**

**Bel: Aw, why not?  
**

**Fran: Be-because...  
**

**Bel: Ushishishi  
**

**Okay so i don't know what that was about... DONT FORGET TO COMMENT!  
**


End file.
